Operating systems and other programs are often customized to use particular resources in response to the needs, preferences, and/or characteristics of each user. For example, on many mobile phones, the operating system can be customized to display messages in the most prevalent natural language in the user's geographic location or the user's preferred natural language, and can be customized to use color schemes associated with a mobile carrier used by the user. Such customization involves selection for use among customization resources of a wide variety of types, including language packs, wallpapers, applications, etc.
In order to make a wide variety of resources available for selection by a user or on a user's behalf, such operating systems and other programs are typically shipped with a full complement of such resources.